The Horrors of the Chasms
by edward18
Summary: A collection of diary entries from Doubled as he and his excavation team uncover an ancient city and try to open a sealed door, but two kids, Jake and Amy Read this to learn about them: are trying to stop them. Why? What's behind The Door?


The Horrors of the Chasms

Discovery

June 2nd, 2005

Dear Diary,

I, Edward, have begun to lead a new expedition after thwarty the evils of The President, Cyber-Stalin, and Michael Jackson. I found an interesting little city here in the African jungle a while back when I first found the power gem with Father. I failed to dig deeper into the crevise last time, but if I had dug past the glittering jewel and the horrifing prophecy of the apocolypse last I would have made history. This ancient dwelling seemed even more facinating and mysterious than Egypt and its people I can't begin to imagine what we could have learned from such beings. Their architecture is unique almost like something you could only see in a dream and the buildings seemed to have been made out of some unknown element.

Perhaps the most puzzling thing down here, though, is The Door. At least I think it's a door as it is shaped like one. The structure stands about twelve feet high from my analysis and is supposedly unbreakable. Even Ed ramming into the thing with all his strength so much that he fainted afterwards, failed to even make a mark. I believe I know how to open it though. Eddy brought it to my mind when he said, "Those indentions in that slab o' rock would fit perfectly with those power gem things we collected a while back."

That must be it! The nine Power Gems must be the keys, but they are scattered across the earth now because of how they were used! Darn it! Never-the-less, I refuse to just examine everything else and let that gateway taunt me eveytime I pass by it! We need to find out what lay beyond, for science. Eddy thinks it must be a load of treasure, more than the world has ever seen and Ed thinks it's a vault of buttered toast smuthered in gravy. I however believe it to be something even more. It must be, why else would the ancients make the door so hard to open?

June 3rd, 2009

It's me again! Oh such excitement and puzzlement! The civilization supposedly extended for miles and miles beneath the surface of the earth in its time lit by precious jewels they hung from the ceilings of tunnles or around shops, it's amazing they still illuminate today. But the strangest thing that I encountered today was while driving along in one of the little go-carts we have I was flipped over into an underground river by a creature. This strange thing looked at me with its three eyes and charged. I barely had any time to react, but I managed to make it to the cart and speed off as fast as the engine would go.

I was shocked to hear that there have been more encounters than just mine with the creatures and other strange happenings that resulted in the demise of some of our men. Out there where those beings lurk it seems less and less inhabitated so we have reached an agreement to call it be the name, The Wilderness. No one except for a selected few are allowed out there without supervision from a professional hunter or at least a few firearms.

Yet again, though, we failed to find any Power Gems underground and so Eddy decided to bring in a construction crew to dig in back of The Door. I just can't wait until we finally break through and make a discovery beyond all other discoveries! I just can't help but think we might pay for violating this ancient civilization later. Ah, who am I kidding other than myself? As Eddy would say, 'They're just ruins.'

June 4th

Amazing! Oh, I can't believe it we finally found one! One of the Power Gems! But not before an exciting adventure. Me, Ed, and Eddy were racing along in go-carts in the wilderness (remember how I said a selected few are allowed in here without hunters, well some of those people are us.) Just then a creature burst through a wall and begins to chase after us. I was screaming my head off as I looked at the doom in front and in back of us, the wall and the creature.

Eddy yelled at me to shut up and jump out. I did just that as my vehicle imploded upon the wall leaving a very black mark. The creature spun around immediately and charged wildly at us again. I could clealy see it now. It looked like a hippo that stood on its hind legs with buck teeth and three diamonds connected to the end of its tail. Bam! Ed pinned the creature against the wall and it decided to hop off leaving behind the Power Gem in a puddle of bronze colored goop which we have named Bronzer.

Bronzer has been showing up around the city since yestereday, but from all we know it's always been in the wilderness. From what little I have been able to study from the substance I have learned that it is an extremely reactive goop that can mutate anything that bathes in it enhancing the subject's features and making it more adaptable to the environement. Such as if the world was immersed to it sheep might become one of the top predators, but I'm getting ahead of myself. These things must've been expiriencing and breath the substance for ions. It makes me wonder how the people down here must've turned out, no wonder they made such a great undiscovered civilization!

Jake and Amy were helping the construction when we got back by digging with their razor sharp claws, but in vain (If you want to know more about this clumsy duo check out my fanfic in Mischallaneous Cartoons or whatever titled Under the Head of a Shadow). Finally I held up the black Power Gem and everyone gasped, especially Jake and Amy, they remembered them from when they were last collected to save the universe.

The jewel levitated out of my hand and into one of the nine slots in The Door. Everyone cheered in excitement, except for Jake and Amy who had terrified looks on their face for heaven know why. They rushed out of the city as fast as they could and said they would be sharing a room in a hotel nearby with sweat running down their foreheads. After the party I returned to my dwelling in one of the many building lay down on one of the beds and picked you up, what a day. In the distanse my mind was playing tricks on me and I thought I actually heard a low unearthly noise coming from The Door. Only eight Gems left!

The Quest Begins


End file.
